


Surprise

by CandyQueenAO3



Series: Ilha de Queimada Grande [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale has a Strength Kink, Blow Jobs, Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley has a Hair Pulling Kink, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), One of them is anyway, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Size GODDESS Aziraphale, Size Kink, Size Queen Aziraphale?, both of them sub and dom each other in this encounter, nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyQueenAO3/pseuds/CandyQueenAO3
Summary: Ezra has a LOVELY little surprise planned for his mate Crowley...*~*~*~*~*He was four fingers deep in his own arse, head thrown back, when he heard a sharp intake of breath and the sound of coconuts falling to the floor.“Ah, was… was wondering when you’d show up,” Ezra moaned, spreading his fingers just so and voice pitching up in the middle of “show”.Crowley’s arms dangled uselessly at his sides as he stared slack-jawed at the gorgeous being before him.“Fucking hell, angel,” he said, voice rough.“Yes, fucking, now there’s a thought,”*~*~*~*~*Takes place in the same universe as my other fic, "Saltwater on Skin". It's not necessary to read the previous fic, but it may serve to help with a bit of context for this one.  This is a spoiler-free, smutty one-shot of the characters therein as a treat for everyone of my lovely readers who have left comments/kudos :)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ilha de Queimada Grande [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704274
Comments: 20
Kudos: 320
Collections: Top Crowley Library





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who left comments talking about how much they loved how thirsty Ezra is in my other fic... this one's for you lol

Ezra stood back and admired his handiwork.

The pillows in he and Crowley’s nest had been fluffed to an artful degree, the blankets were freshly washed and dried by the rockpool just that morning, and dark red orchid petals smelling heavily of chocolate were scattered throughout the entire thing.

All in all, it made for a  _ very  _ romantic surprise for Ezra’s mate.

He’d have to act quickly though, in order for the surprise to be complete. Ezra had sent Crowley down to the beach to gather coconuts because, “ _ Oh darling, I just have  _ such  _ a craving for them!”  _ and the naga, always willing to make his mate happy, had done so without a complaint. 

In truth, it was just an excuse to get him out of the nest for a bit while Ezra prepared his surprise (though extra coconuts  _ were  _ always a welcome addition).

Crowley would most likely be back at any minute, however, so Ezra went straight to work.

He kicked his sandals off somewhere in the corner, stepped out of his tan slacks, and unbuttoned his powder-blue dress shirt so it exposed his chest (a little tanner and firmer than it used to be thanks to his lengthy island stay) in a way that he thought would be  _ very  _ enticing.

Completely naked save for the open shirt hanging off his shoulders like a drape, Ezra dropped backwards onto the pile of pillows, spread his legs, and began preparing himself.

*~*~*~*~*

He was four fingers deep in his own arse, head thrown back, when he heard a sharp intake of breath and the sound of coconuts falling to the floor.

“Ah, was… was wondering when you’d show up,” Ezra moaned, spreading his fingers  _ just so _ and his voice pitching up in the middle of “show”.

Crowley’s arms dangled uselessly at his sides as he stared slack-jawed at the gorgeous being before him.

“Fucking  _ hell _ , angel,” he said, voice rough.

“Yes, fucking, now there’s a thought,”

Crowley moved forward to lay in the nest beside his mate. He pressed a kiss to Ezra’s sweat-soaked forehead and took in the sight.

Ezra’s legs were bent at the knee and pulled up towards his shoulders, exposing the pretty length of his flushed cock and the equally pretty sight of his hole stretched wide around four slick fingers. The blonde’s eyes were half-lidded in a haze of pure, unrestrained  _ need _ with his mouth hanging open in desperate, heaving gasps exposing the pink of his tongue which poked from between lips swollen from biting down on them.

All in all, he looked a glorious, debauched  _ mess  _ and he hadn’t even been properly fucked yet.

It was one of many,  _ many  _ things Crowley loved about his mate; he was  _ so easy  _ to work up.

The naga reached a hand into the front pocket of Ezra’s shirt and pulled out a dark green, slightly oblong berry the size of a large cherry tomato. He held it in front of his mate’s face, giving the soft skin of it a squeeze and watching the slick, translucent fluid dribble out around his fingers.

“Ssssssomeone’s been planning this for a  _ while _ ,” he smirked.

Shortly before the two of them had become physically intimate, they had been out for a walk through the jungle and Ezra had found a shrub covered in those very same berries. He’d made a little “oooh!” of fascination and asked Crowley if they were poisonous.

When Crowley had responded that they weren’t, Ezra popped one into his mouth without a second’s hesitation. Almost immediately after biting down on it, his mouth had filled with a glossy, slippery juice that reminded him  _ far  _ too much of the taste/texture of lubricant and he promptly spat it out on the jungle floor to the sounds of his friend’s howling laughter.

“ _ I never said you could  _ eat  _ them, angel!” _ Crowley had cackled.

At the time, it was embarrassing; in every sexual encounter thereafter _ ,  _ his little impromptu snacking proved  _ very  _ useful.

“C-can’t I do something to- to surprise my darling, wonderful,  _ loving _ mate?” Ezra asked in the present, voice sounding like he was  _ aching  _ to be filled.

Crowley simply made an “mmph” noise by way of reply and buried his scarlet face in the blonde’s neck. 

“Well? Are you going to enjoy your surprise or should I just toss myself off here and leave you to your hiding?” Ezra asked, somewhat impatiently as he lazily pumped his fingers in and out of his hole.

Crowley glared petulantly at him through the curtain of his crimson hair for a moment, before slithering down to the foot of the nest in a movement that would be impossible for anyone else in possession of the correct amount of human limbs. He seized Ezra’s hand by the wrist, keeping the blonde from continuing to finger himself.

“Crowley? Wha-?”

“Let me,”

Ezra blinked a few times before comprehension dawned, and he pulled his fingers out. Crowley was swift to lube up four of his own with a berry, then slide them into the tight, smooth heat that accepted them readily.

“Oh  _ fuck _ !” Ezra gasped, slamming his head back.

Crowley’s fingers weren’t thicker than his own, but they  _ were  _ longer and somehow always knew how to find his prostate on the first try.

“Yes, fuck, now there’s a thought,” Crowley teased, throwing Ezra’s own words back in his face.

“Yesyesyes,  _ please _ , anything you want! I’m yours, my love,  _ yours _ !”

Crowley pressed down a little harder on that special spot inside Ezra that had the blonde curling his toes and moved his fingertips in a tiny, uncoordinated circular motion. His mate practically screamed and threw his hands up over his head to clutch at the pillows behind him.

As Crowley slightly picked up the pace with his hand, he leaned over to lap at the tip of Ezra’s cock. The human made a noise like he had just been punched in the gut and sat up to stare down at Crowley with wild, lust-blown pupils. The other made sure that he was keeping eye contact before swallowing Ezra’s cock down to the root in one mindblowing suck.

The naga had been completely inexperienced when it came to giving blowjobs, but under Ezra’s careful tutelage (and masterful demonstrations), Crowley could now boast the ability to suck cock with the best of them, though his angel still held claim to  _ that  _ trophy.

Ezra’s hips bucked up, nearly unseating Crowley, who retaliated by pinning his legs to the floor of the nest with an elbow and his free hand. The human whined at the show of strength and let himself go limp in submission.

Crowley chuckled low in his chest and continued his devoted ministrations on his mate’s cock. He bobbed his head, pulling himself off entirely to press a quick kiss to the tip, before taking it in again, but only to halfway down, then off again, then  _ completely  _ down.

The erratic pattern, juxtaposed against the steady in-and-out of Crowley’s fingers was driving Ezra mad. It left him feeling constantly on the brink of release, without ever tipping over and he couldn’t decide whether to press  _ down  _ on the fingers for more of that glorious stretch or to thrust  _ up  _ into that drool-slick mouth with a tongue that never stopped moving.

It was a moot point, however, as his mate’s powerful strength kept him practically immobile…

...except for his hands.

Ezra reached down, seized two great fistfuls of Crowley’s hair, and  _ yanked. _

The naga unlatched his mouth from Ezra’s cock with a yowl that was both pain and pleasure in equal amounts. 

“For the love of all that is holy if you don’t fuck me  _ right now _ -” Ezra snarled, winding his hands tighter into the ginger locks belonging to the one being he loved with all his soul.

“A-alright, please just-” Crowley groaned at another tug. “-just  _ don’t stop doing that _ !”

He freed his fingers and let himself be pulled up the length of Ezra’s body by his hair like a dog on a leash (and panting like one the whole way there) before pressing their lips together in a kiss that was more tender than the situation called for.

Such was the dynamic of their relationship. It was the push and pull of the moon and tides; the searing heat followed by the cooling waters; the savagery tempered with love and devotion. Ezra freed one of his hands to gently cup his love’s face while the other scratched at a fiery scalp.

“Do you want them both tonight, or just the one?” Crowley purred, gesturing at where Ezra could feel his cocks prodding against the inner curve of his thighs.

“Oh just the one, darling. I’m close enough as is. I don’t think I could handle the stimulation from both right now,”

“Your little hole not feeling particularly greedy tonight, angel? Such a shame… you always make such  _ beautiful  _ noises when stuffed full on both of my cocks…”

Crowley, like most snakes, was the proud owner of a pair of hemipenes. When not in use, they retracted into a slit between his pelvic scales to keep out of the way, but when sufficiently “excited” (Ezra always blushed at the words “aroused” and “horny”) they had a tendency of making themselves present. Each one was thicker at the base, but not by much, and as wide as at least three human fingers with rows of ridges on the sides.

Crowley reared up on his tail to present the both of them as if submitting for judgement in a contest. Ezra performed a quick mental coin toss, crushed a third and final berry in his hand, spread the oil from it over the left hemipene, and collapsed backwards, pulling his mate down with him by his shoulders.

The redhead settled on his elbows over Ezra, noses brushing. “I hope you aren’t intending to stop after only coming once?”

“My darling, if I  _ ever  _ tell you to make me come just one time...” The human attacked the face above him with a frantic open-mouthed kiss followed by a playful bite to Crowley’s lower lip. “... _ shoot me. _ ”

Crowley shook his head in disbelief. “ _ Fuck,  _ I love you.”

And pressed in.

*~*~*~*~*

Some time later, quite a  _ bit _ later, actually, Ezra groaned and sat up. The foggy, dishevelled state of his mind was mirrored in the wild flyaway of his hair. His arse and thighs felt  _ deliciously  _ sore, and his flaccid cock still tingled with the tell-tale signs of overstimulation.

“So…” he began, cracking his neck. “...how did you enjoy your surprise?”

The puddle of snake-man lying face-down on the nest beside him gurgled in response.

Words had, apparently, deserted the poor creature.

Ezra gave a pleased shimmy of his shoulders. “I take it that my ‘performance’ was satisfactory?”

Crowley’s hand twitched and began blindly groping for his mate.

“Love you sssssso  _ fucking much,  _ angel.  _ Best  _ surprise. C’mere ‘fore I pass out,”

Ezra giggled and wormed his way under Crowley’s outstretched arm. The naga turned on his side to hold his angel tighter, coils winding their way around his legs to maximize skin-to-skin contact.

“I love you too my darling, my dearest, my  _ everything _ ,” Ezra whispered.

Crowley shivered at the praise, even as he dropped off into an exhausted sleep. Ezra watched him for a while, but was eventually unable to resist the sweet siren song of a nap with his beloved.

He knew he’d probably awake in an hour or two regretting falling asleep before cleaning himself up as the spend leaking out from between his thighs cooled. As it stood, however, that was a problem for Future Ezra.

Present Ezra was more than happy to doze off entwined with the one being who mattered more to him than anything else in creation. 


End file.
